Run Away
by xBlackFairiex
Summary: Athens- Ancient Greece. Annabeth is fed up with the same old palace life. She dreams of exploring the world outside the city walls. Percy is travelling to Athens in order to support his mother. Better than it sounds, please give it a chance it is my first fanfiction. the first chapter sucks a bit but it picks up in the second, Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I sighed as I slouched in my throne. The midday heat was intense and the sun was glaring down on Athens. My father the King of our city. We were sat in the stadium that surrounded the main Gladiator arena of Athens. Father often dragged me here. Though he was the king of Athens he still felt small and so he came here were he felt empowered. He felt empowered by the feeling of being able to choose whether a man lives or dies. A conch horn blew signalling the beginning of todays fights. Two men walked into the arena. One carried a sword and helmet , the other a net and spear. They knelt to my father. He gave a lazy nod. They stood and begun to fight. Time crawled by and the two men hacked away at each other, then one man fell. His helmet rolled away. The man with the net placed his foot on the fallen man's chest and snatched his sword away. The crowds cheering stopped in anticipation, as they looked towards my father. He held out his hand , it was a thumb down. The man grinned in triumph and swung his sword down towards the other man's neck. I grimaced and looked away. When I looked back they were cleaning away the mans corpse.

" You do not like arena fights, Princess?" said Luke who was standing near by , a smirk on his face. We were betrothed and to be wed in a few years time , when I turned 21. I was 19 and Luke was 25. He disliked me and I disliked him and neither of us were afraid to show it.

" I do not care for this so called sport. I prefer to spend my time reading scrolls and riding my chariot and not watching two men ripping each others throats out ." I replied .

Luke snorted. Before I could stand up and throttle him, Thalia who was sat next to me on the next throne said " Oh stop it. We all know you hate each other and blah blah but nothing can be done about your marriage without the king's consent , and he is as oblivious to you two arguing as water is to fire." Luckily at this point the King was at the edge of the balcony waving to the people.

I sighed. I knew Thalia was right. He wasn't actually the father of Thalia or Luke. But we were all demigods and if you were a demigod you were considered royalty. Also on the balcony was Nico Di' Angelo , Selena Beauregard , Charles Beckendorf , Connor and Travis Stoll and Katie Gardener. All of the demigods were betrothed to another demigod. Thalia was with Nico, Selena and Charles , Katie and Travis and Connor was on his own and loving it. Selena and Beckendorf were ecstatic about their wedding. Katie and Travis hated each other and Thalia liked Nico quite a lot and was ecstatic about their wedding ,but didn't know how Nico felt about it so acted like she didn't care.

We sat for hours watching men butchering their opponents or being savaged by animals. I couldn't help but wonder how such a civilized city could enjoy such a grotesque and brutal sport.

A few hours later and we were back in the palace. I was sat on my bed watching the sun go down out of my window. The beds in the palace were all the same, the frame was made of rosewood and had a straw mattress , feather pillows and cotton sheets. My room was white marble walls and floors. The windows were just rectangular holes in the walls with cotton drapes. Like a dormitory all the girls slept in one chamber and all the boys slept in another. A soft cool wind blew in through the window. I longed to run over the horizon, to see what was on the other side. Tears trickled down my cheeks. I knew that would never happen. I would probably never go outside the city walls. Sometimes Thalia and I would talk about what would happen if we ran away. We would laugh and joke that we would cut our hair and pretend to be a man, get a job and live a life of work and labour. But we both knew that could never happen. I set my head down on my pillow and as I closed my eyes I dreamt of running away into the sunset.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Please review but no flames please just constructive criticism. My first story so be nice :) **


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Percy's POV

I was sat on a low branch of an oak tree in the middle of a little clearing near the middle of the woods. I was using my backpack as a cushion as I leant against the trunk. I'd had a hard day of travelling through the woods. I was travelling to Athens to join the army in order to support my Mother back home. I was exhausted, so I closed my eyes and tried to rest but , kept jumping at every sound. A few hours passed and I saw a whole range of wild life travelling through the forest from my high pirch. Slowly I began to fall asleep to the relaxing sounds of the forest.

I awoke a few hours later, near midnight. The moon was high in the black sky, casting a silvery light on everything it touched. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the stars. They twinkled like diamonds. Then I heard a sound I hadn't before. There was shouting , it was coming from near by. A normal person would ignore it and go back to sleep, but sadly I was not. I was WAY too nosy for my own good. But still, I picked up my backpack and cloak and put them on before heading through the treetops in the direction of the noise. Hopefully I wouldn't be seen in the treetops. Eventually I reached the source of the yelling. It was another clearing , alot bigger than the one I had slept in. In the middle of the clearing was a massive fire casting a flickering light onto the trees around. 3 tents were on the otherside of the fire , the middle one had guards on either side of its entrance. Surrounding the rest of the fire were hundreds of men , women and children ; all chained together and cowering on the floor. One guard was stood , yelling at a middle aged woman who was cowering below him while clutching a shaking child. Suddenly the guard lunged forward , grabbing the child and yanking it away. The woman screamed and reached for her child but the guard drew his sword and put it against the boy's throut. When the woman retreated , the guard threw the child down near the fire. He turned away. The poor woman ran for her child but this time the guard was ruthless. He drew his sword and slashed across the womans stomach. She fell to her knees and lay on the floor sobbing , but she eventually grew still. The guard stalked up to her and kicked her side, when there was no response he motioned to another couple of guards. They dragged the woman by her hands and threw her into the fire, a trail of blood left behind. The child stared into the fire tears rolling silently down his cheeks. The first guard stalked into the main tent, the guards on either side coming to attention as he entered. The child was dragged away from the fire and over to the line of chains and was then shackled on. As the guards moved away, the other shackled people started to move over to the child and start to comfort him. I watched in silence. I was completely shocked. Time passed by and I watched the fire start to die, until there was just glowing coals and ashes. I dropped down to the dry earth , my feet causing a cloud of dust to billow up on impact. Quietly I approached the camp. I had to help those people , I couldn't just leave them after what I had just witnessed. I drew my sword. I worked my way around the outside of the camp taking out the guards with the butt of my sword. They could wake up at any time , but I wouldn't kill them. I wouldn't sink to their level. When all the visible guards were out cold , I ran to the nearest people in chains and started to hack away at their chains. I continued to work until I had freed about a quarter of the slaves free before the first guard woke up. He ran towards the tent that the head guard was in. I quickly finished of the chain I was working at ,freeing a few more people who as soon as they were free scampered off into the forest. When I turned around to face the tents I was met with ten mens swords pointed at my throat. I hefted my sword in my hand. It was the only sword that felt perfectly balanced in my hand. My Mother gave it to me before I left. She said it had belonged to my father , but when he left he left it for me. My mother didn't say much about him but when she did talk all she ever said was that he was very powerful and very lucky. I shifted my position until I was balanced on my feet. Lets hope I inherited his luck with his sword I thought. Then I did the most sensible thing I could think of. I charged.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I woke in the early hours of the morning. I lay in my bed watching the first rays of light start to shine through the thin fabric of the drape casting a yellow tinge over the room. I lay listening to the soft breathing of my friends as they slept. "I wish I could spend one day as someone else" I whispered , my words taken by the soft breeze blowing through the window. I sat up and moved over to the window; I pulled back the drape. I climbed up on to the ledge of the window and watched the world wake up.

Later that day I was sat in the palace garden with Thalia under a fig tree. The garden was vast with emerald-green grass , winding stone paths and crystal clear ponds the size an arena. Flowers peppered the grass sending sweet smells upon the wind. Fig , Lemon and Orange trees grew throughout the garden casting small patches of shade and shelter from the hot sun.

" Thalia , I'm going to leave. I'm fed up with Luke , with the same old routine , with EVERYTHING!" I stated abruptly breaking the silence.

Thalia snorted. " You won't go anywhere. We've had this conversation hundreds of times , we never have done anything , we never will."

I stared at her. " You don't think I can do it! "

" Well come on Annabeth, none of us would. We like our luxuries. You like the straw beds and feather pillows and I like the food. Neither of us would give it up, especially when it is being handed to you on a plate. speaking of plates.." Thalia stood up and walked over to a nearby orange tree.

" Thalia , we have dinner in an hour, why are you eating?" I asked. I was still annoyed with Thalia. I could survive on my own! I didn't care about beds or food or any of the high lights of being here! I wanted out and I wanted out soon.

The sun was sinking towards the horizon , the bright harsh light of the day reduced to a yellow haze. We were all sat on a balcony overlooking the hills and forests that surrounded the city. A distant howl sounded in the distance. Selena shivered.

" I hate wolves. They scare me. I just glad I'm nice and safe in this big palace with lots of strong guards to protect me." she simpered while while pulling a puppy dog face at Charles. When he didn't notice she slid down the marble bench they were sharing and snuggled into him while batting her eyelids. I rolled my eyes.

" I like wolves. They're tactically brilliant and they watch out for each other." I commented. Clarisse grunted. We sat in silence. The wind whistled through the trees in the nearby. One at a time people got up and left until it was just Luke and I alone on the balcony. An eagle flew far above our heads circling the forest.

" What are you thinking about?" Luke asked.

I don't know why I answered him but I quietly replied " Travelling. Going to new exotic places , and not being stuck in this palace and the most exotic place I go to is the arena. I don't want to be stuck in Athens the rest of my life."

" You know that will never happen. Not on your own. But I could help you."

I stared at him. " Why would YOU want to help ME?"

" Because if you run away then I don't have to marry you. You get you want ,I get what I want. Win, win. What do you say?" He said while extending his hand. Slowly I thought about his deal. After a few minutes of contemplation I shook his hand.

"Okay. What do I have to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

I lay in the dark waiting. It was two days after Luke and I had our conversation on the balcony. Once I had agreed to his help he told me his plan. The moon was almost at its highest point. I couldn't lie still much longer. My stomach was filled with butterflies and I was pumped full of adrenaline. I hadn't been this excited in years. Finally when the moon was at its highest I quietly got up from the bed. I crossed the room and quickly got dressed in a simple mans tunic , trousers and leather boots. I would boil in the midday heat dressed like this but i could easily swap them. I quickly grabbed my cloak and knife before hurrying over to the door. I stuck my head out the door and peered around. No one was coming. I shut the door as quietly as I could and started to make my way to the front of the palace.

Luke met me at the palace gates. He handed me a sack filled with food, drink and clothes.

" Go quickly before they notice you are gone. Take a pegasi ,it will be quicker. I have put a map in the sack showing you the quickest route through the forest. Try not to fly so not to draw attention to your self. If you do have to fly try to fly high up so people can't see you as well. Good Luck" he quickly whispered to me before turning and heading back to the palace. I ran over to the stables , flinging the door open with a mighty boom. I winced. That would have woken the stable master. I would have to work fast. I rushed into the tack room and quickly picked up BlackJack's saddle and reins and then jogged over to his stall. BlackJack was my pegasi , I had him since I was 15. He was pure black and 15 hands tall.

"Hey BlackJack, who's a good boy?" I cooed as I patted his neck. I hefted his saddle on to his back and started to do up his tack. After the saddle I started to work on the bridle. I was so busy working on Blackjack that I didn't notice someone enter the stall behind me.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. I spun around my eyes scanning the shadows for the owner of the voice. Thalia. She was stood in the doorway of the stall her arms crossed and a look of complete disbelief on her face.

" I am going away for a while." I glanced down and shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you _CRAZY_?" Thalia hissed.

I looked up sharply." No Thalia, I'm not crazy. But I would be if I stayed. I don't _want _to spend each day wandering round a castle, eating pre-prepped food and watching men do all the interesting stuff. No, I'm going to get out. I want to be able to explore, to hunt my food to roast it over an open fire to not be told what I can and can't do! You have to understand that I'm doing this and no one is going to stop me."

Thalia sighed." I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

I frowned."Why not?"

" Because now I have to do this." And suddenly she lunged forward and grabbed the sack of the floor. " Hey give it back!" I shouted and tried to grab it. Thalia skipped out-of-the-way and began rummaging around in the bag and eventually produced one of the spare outfits in the bag.

" Hey Annabeth go and saddle Porkpie up for me."

" Why would I do that? and what are you going to do with those?"

" I'm going to put them on dummy. Honestly, your supposed to be the smart one!" she said while disappearing into another stall.

"Why?" I asked not believing what I was hearing.

" Because I'm coming with you. If you think I'm gonna let you walk out of here on your own then you must be kidding me. You not going to get all the fun!"

I sighed. There was no way Thalia would stay now. So there was no point trying to stop her. I tacked up Porkpie and then slung the sack over my shoulder and mounted Blackjack. Thalia soon appeared and mounted Porkpie. We trotted through the main city and into the down town. We were about to exit through the city gates when we heard the conch horn sound in the distance at the palace, signalling something was wrong.

" You sure you wanna do this?" Thalia asked me.

"Yes. If I turn back now I'll never get here again." I firmly replied. And so we cantered of into the forest leaving the panicked palace behind us.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I have had a few reviews and one of them complained about the historical accuracy. Well to who ever wrote it I am very sorry. I tried to research the way Athens was conducted but did not understand the way it was written and the king makes it fit in with the story. As for the gladiator bits I know but I had to have something in the first chapter! Anyway if you are still reading the names used in the next chapter are proper greek names so you can't complain about that. Anyway hope you enjoy the story sorry the first few chapters were a bit slow!**

Chapter 5

Percy's Pov

"KEEP MOVING!" the bullish guard bellowed and before snapping the long whip against the ground. We were travelling along a dusty road in the middle of the forest, but despite the shady trees the heat was almost unbearable. The chains around my feet weighed me down making it hard to walk and were far too tight, they cut into my skin beneath and left raw pink flesh open to the dust. Suddenly the line stopped and the prisoners sat heavily down onto the hot road. I was at the very back of the line. The guards threw some water over the front of the line the slaves frantically trying to catch it to drink. I was two days since I had found the camp. I thought back to the events that night.

_Flashback_

_I ducked and dived and lunged and stabbed with my sword but I knew that there was no contest. I was sparring with two guards when one managed to sneak up behind me. The last thing I remembered was a swoosh and a pain sprouting from the back of my head before it all went black._

_When I awoke I was in the main tent. I was on the floor shackled. The head guard was standing at a table talking to the other guards. On the table was a map of Athens and the area surrounding I didn't feel like getting my head bashed in again I lay still, pretending to be out cold, and listened to what he was saying._

_"... I've had a message from Luke saying that the girl is going for the escape. He has drawn a map that will show us when and where we need to be to capture her." Who was Luke? i thought to my self and why did they want to capture that girl?_

_" He said she would be leaving in two days. She will follow this path through the forest." the guard said while tracing a line down the map. _

_"We need to be here in three days. Then we shall be able to capture her and then take her to Sparta. She will not be known there and can be taken in as a slave."_

_" General,who is this girl?" asked one of the guards around the table._

_" I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that Luke is paying 4,000 drachmas for her capture."_

_4,000 DRACHMAS! No one but royalty had that kind of money! I must of stirred because one of the guards walked over to me and kicked me in the ribs. "Get up" he grunted. Slowly I got onto my feet. My ribs felt like they were on fire._

_"Well well , it is awake." said the General._

_"Well what to do with you? You run into my camp knock out all my guards and free a quarter of my slaves. Normally I would train you up into one of my guards but I think you would cause to much trouble. mm. Take him outside. Flog him twice, that ought to break his spirit. Then chain him up. He'll fetch a good price at the arena."_

_I was dragged outside, my cloak and backpack thrown to the ground. Two guards held each of my arms as I was bound between two trees. My shirt was torn open to reveal my back. Then the guard flogged me. 24 times with the 9 cat tails whip. Then again. My back was streaming with blood and it felt like my skin was being ripped off but I refused to scream. AfterwardsI was dragged to the end of the line of chains. The slaves watched in silence. I was shackled on and dropped onto the ground. I layon the ground in a pool of my own blood that was running freely from my back. the last thing I remembered before passing out was the feel of soft cloth being pressed against my back._

"Percy , are you okay?" asked Grover. He was my only friend. He had helped clean the wounds on my back and so had earned my deepest respect. Even if he was half goat. Grover was a satyr and had been travelling through the forest towards he home town when he had been caught by the General. GeneralAtlas. He was a very powerful man. Ex army General he was a friend to royalty and rumors said he had even been to Olympus! He was a cruel man who made a living by kidnapping innocent people and then selling them as slaves in faraway cities.

"Percy, Percy..." said Grover nervously while waving a hand in front of my face. I glanced at him. " Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I must of zoned out for a minute." I hastily replied. The line had started to move again. I clambered back onto my feet and the line started shuffling forward again.

It was dark. Our line of slaves had been tied to several trees and was only being guarded by three guards. One of the guards was General Atlas. He was staying behind while the more skilled of the guards captured the girl. Time passed and eventually the moon started to sink towards the horizon. Then all of a light was spotted flickering on the far away trees. As it got closer I realized that it was the guards returning to the General and the light was the fire from their wooden torches flickering on the trees. The closer they got the louder their shouts became. Eventually they emerged from behind a bush pulling two cloaked figures who were tied together by a length of rope. They were tugged through the trees that we were tied to until they were thrown down at the commanders feet.

"We have faced a bit of a problem Sir..." a Guard said nervously.

The General glared at him. "What kind of problem?"

"Well just take a look..."

The General reached out and threw back their hoods and revealed two boys.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Last chapter I got a review that pointed out all the historical inaccu**racy** so I would really appreciate any good points about my story ( though I will take constructive criticism) but just no flames please! Anyway I'll stop banging on about it and hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 6

Annabeth's Pov

We sped through the forest, the wind billowing our cloaks out behind us. I could tell Blackjack wanted to take to the air but we were too deep into the forest to as the branches and leaves would tangle his wings. We continued to ride until the sun came over the horizon. We were about a third of the way through the dense forest it would take us another couple of days until we reached the other side. We reached a large gap in the trees which had a small stream running through it. I dismounted and led Blackjack over to the stream. It was clear fresh water that had a white sand bed. Near the edge of the clearing that the river entered there was a small waterfall which collected into a round pool. The waterfall was about a meter above the edge of the pool and though the stream was slim the waterfall had a large amount of water falling into it. The rest of the clearing was covered with soft emerald grass which was dotted with white daisies. Under the new morning sun it looked as if it had been designed by Aphrodite herself.

"Oh Gods!" said Thalia. She had dismounted and was rolling her shoulders back , a painful grimace on her face . She unsaddled Porkpie and left him to graze and then stalked over to the stream. She crouched down and splashed some of the water on her face.

"Oh My GODS! That is so COLD!" she shrieked. I rolled my eyes , I was smiling though.

"I think this should be a good place to rest for a while." I said while de-saddling Blackjack who joined Porkpie grazing.

I dropped the sack and my cloak by the waterfall , took of my boots and waded into the basin. The water reached my waist when I stood in the middle of the pool. I waded over to the waterfall and stood underneath it letting it run through my hair and wash away the grime and sweat from last night. I waded back to the side of the pool and climbed out as Thalia climbed in. I quickly changed into a mans tunic with a pair of cotton shorts and put on a pair of sandals. I tied my hair up in a low bun with a strip of leather. Thalia pulled herself out of the river and changed into the same as me.

"How do I look?" I asked. " Do I look Boyish enough?"

"Mmmm... Yeah but your hair has to go. It is too long and feminine. You need to cut it."

"What? Awwwwwwwwwwww... but thats not fair!" I whined while stomping my foot.

"I like my hair! And it took me ages to grow it this long!"

"Annabeth, if you want to have the same equality as a boy you HAVE TO LOOK LIKE ONE! Now you can either cut your own hair or you can get caught because you were recognised as a girl and go back to the palace. Which is it going to be?"

After a few minutes of contemplating I came up with an answer.

"I'll cut my hair." I grumbled. I sat and sulked while Thalia started to chop away at her hair. After a few minutes her dark black hair was cut short and was choppy and spiked but still with a long fringe. I sighed and retrieved my knife from the sack.I leant over the stream so I could see my reflection. I tugged my hair out of the bun and then retied it back in a ponytail. Then I grabbed my knife and cut off the ponytail. The strip of leather fell away easily from what was left of my hair. I continued to cut my hair until I literally could not chop any more off. My blonde curly hair was now uneven and badly cut. I sighed and glanced at the pile of hair in my lap. Oh well, I thought. I stood up brushed my self off and walked over to had better be worth it.

"Okay Thalia, we have two options. No.1 We keep moving. We try to get out of the woods as soon as possible, but we will have to ride for the rest of today and through out the night. Option No.2. We stay here over night make a fire and then continue traveling tomorrow. So what do you want to do?"

She pondered for a minute in silence before coming to her conclusion.

"We ... go. I'm guessing that the palace will be searching for us and so the further away we get the better." And so we saddled the pegasi and continued to canter through the forest.

We had been travelling all day when things started to go wrong. The sun was long gone but the moon was hidden behind a bank of clouds so we were almost in complete darkness. We stopped cantering and had to dismount and carry on foot as to not crash into a tree. We wandered through the forest when I heard a twig snap from behind me.I glanced back. There was nothing but shadows. I shivered. After another few minutes another twig snapped.

"Thalia! Did you hear that?"I whispered.

"Hear what?"

"That twig snapping. Another one also snapped a few minutes ago. Do you think we're being followed?"

"Maybe... I can see a clearing up ahead. When we get there we can mount and get the pegasi up to fly if its clear enough."

I nodded and we continued through the forest until we reached the clearing.I handed Thalia my stirrups and was walking back to the right- handside of the horse when something whistled by my ear.I froze , slowly I turned around and saw an arrow embedded in the ground behind me.

"Thalia?"

"I see tell me it has the palace symbol on the shaft..."

" Sorry but Thalia I don't even need to look. I doubt the palace would try and get us back by shooting us with arrows that have poison on the tip. If with arrows at all." I whisphered.

Another whistled by and landed a few centimetres in front of Thalia. Slowly we moved behind the horses and looked for were the forest was closest. I found it and nodded to we ran for the forest. if we got into the forest then it would be harder for them to shoot us as the trees would provide perfect cover. Our plan was cut short though as men appeared out of the shadowy gloom and formed a wall in front of us. We skidded to a halt.I glanced around. The entire clearing was lined with big brutish men armed with swords spears and arrows. One stepped forward and grimaced.

"Damn! They're boys. Oh well, they'll do well at auction anyway." he nodded to one of the brutes who stepped forward and grinned showing ugly stained teeth. he had a rope in his hands. Thalia bolted for the horses but to no avail. One man caught up with her andpicked her up as if the was a walking doll. She screamed and kicked and bit but all that she acheived by this was to be hung upside down and the man hold her twice as tightly . By the time she wazs brought back to her original spot she was woozy from all the blood that had drained to her man qith the rope stepped forwards and bound her wrists together before doing the same to mine. We were also gagged with a horrible sweaty peice of gloth that stunk like feet. The guards waited with us for another couple of hours before the leader announced that who ever they were meant to be waiting for wasn't coming. We started the journey back through the woods. The men dragged us along by the rope. If we tripped and fell they would just pull us along over the harsh rocky ground. Eventually we reached some sort of camp. People were chained up in rows. There were over a hundred people there. And a _satyr?_ I glanced at Thalia and she was obviously thinking the same thing as me.

What the hell was a satyr doing in a slave trade?

While I was contemplating the satyr the men had been having a conversation. Suddenly my hood was jerked back and I was staring into the eyes of General Atlas. DAMN IT! I had seen General Atlas a couple of times when he had visited the palace but I had never liked him.

"WHAT IS THIS?... A GIRL, A STUPID, WHINY, LITTLE GIRL AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN CAPTURE HER? YOU IMBECILES!" he bellowed his face men flinched.

Their leader spoke up.

" We waited all night sir, and these two were the only ones following the specific trail. The girl didn't show!"

Atlas's face turned one shade darker." So Luke wants to play games, eh? Well I'll show him what happens when you mess with me!" He said before stroming off into his tent. The lead guard nodded to the end of the chain of people.

"Shackle them up. They give you any trouble twenty-three flogs with the Nine cat and iron." He said before following Atlas into the tent. We were dragged to the end of the line and shackled on. The people were chained in rows of three so Thalia and I were next to a strange boy with raven black hair and sea green eyes who was glaring at the guards. I was in the middle and Thalia was on the end. The satyr was in the row in front of us. I glanced at Thalia . she had the same expression as the time Nico went missing. Worry and annoyance.

"Luke? Why would he want to capture a girl. Unless..."she looked at me."Unless the girl they were talking about was you." I sat in silence for a few minutes , contemplating what she said. Suddenly it all made sense.

"Your right Thalia! Luke was the one who helped me escape the palace. Though I had said I never wanted to come back he couldn't risk having to marry me if I missed the high life and changed my mind. So to ensure that I wouldn't come back he paid Atlas to capture me and sell me off on the slave auction! Oh, Luke Castellan YOU ARE DEAD!" I said through clenched a voice behind me burst out laughing. I turned around. It was the boy with black hair laughing like he had been tickled with a feather.

"Oh thats good! I have only one question what would Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and royalty want with YOU?" he said after managing to calm down.

I glared at him."None of your business." I said through gritted teeth. The boy just raised his eyebrows.

"Anyway, My names Perseus, but people call me Percy, what are your names? and why did you say your a girl?" he said while pointing from Thalia to me. I looked at Thalia. We hadn't even chosen names for ourselves yet.

"Amyntas." I said quickly.

"Theron. And I meant Amyntas's sister but I said his by mistake." she replied smoothly. Percy didn't seem to buy it but he didn't say anything else.

"Well, Theron, Amyntas seeing as we do not appear to be going anywhere I am going to get some sleep. I would advise you to do the same. You hardly sit down when your in the slave trade. Especially when your on the slave end." and without another word he leant back against one of the trees and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he began snoring softly. Slowly I leant back lying on the hard ground. Thalia fell asleep the moment her head touched the ground. I lay on my back and wathed the stars through the branches of the trees. I knew all the constellations and where they moon was the only light as all the torches had been extinguished for Atlas to be able to sleep. The moon cast patches of silver light on the ground as it filtered through the trees. After a couple of hours I looked over atThalia and whisphered "What have I got us into?"

**AN. Hey guys!How'd you like the story so far? **_** know it can be a bit slow **_


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth's POV

"Damn IT!" Thalia hissed for abou the 72nd time that morning. She had managed to get some wood chips, which were scattered through out the forest, stuck in her sandles AGAIN. We had begun travelling since dawn and the morning was a foggy and grey with a thick mist covering the forest floor. I looked at Thalia.

"WHAT?" she demanded when she noticed my gaze. I just shook my head and carried on shuffling along. Thalia gave me the ultimate death glare. I was returning her glare before I landed face down on the forest floor after Percy belatedly announced "ROOT!". I turned my head to look at him before glaring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Next time there is something someone could trip over , could you please mention it BEFORE I land face down in the dirt!" I grumbled while picking myself up out of the dirt.

"Sorry" he said dryly.**(A.N. I don't know whether that is how you spell it or not so ...)**

I just rolled my eyes and continued shuffling forward. I had been wearing the shackles for almost a day know and mya ankles were covered in blisters which hurt like hell when ever I moved.

"Where on Earth are we going?" I wondered. A elderly man in the row in front mumbled over his shoulder "To the dump and then Athens."

I looked questioningly at him."The dump? What is that?"

"The dump is a small cove on the coast line. It is where Atlas goes to ... _dispose..._ of his unwanted livestock." he said quietly.

"What do you mean dispose? and of livestock?" questioned Thalia suddenly intruiged.

"The livestock is _us_. The cove at which we travel to is surrounded by cliffs. Any slaves he doesn't want or can't sell he kills. Either by dropping them off the cliffs to the rocks below or by drowning them on the beach. This process happens every year. Thats how long I've been here ..." The old man finished off sadly.

"That's horrible " Thalia whisphered.

"But why did they come all the way here instead of going straight to the cove?" I asked.

" They had an assignment that was urgent, and the people they had to collect had to go to the cove. And they had to go quickly." he replied before turning back around and refusing to say any the line had come to a stop.I peered over the top of the people in front and saw Atlas talking to a cloaked figure. The figure suddenly pulled back the hood of the cloak. Luke. He and Atlas talked a little more before they started to head down the line peering at all the captives.I hissed at Thalia "What are we going to do? He'll recognise us both on the spot!"

"What on _Earth are you TALKING about?" _demanded Percy.

Thalia suddenly went rather white. I slowly turned around. Luke and Atlas were standing glaring at us.

"General, may I introduce Miss Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus and Miss Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." Luke said icily. There was a spluttering behind me. We all looked back. Percy was stood there his mouth agape. " Oh My God! This cannot be happening I mean ..." and that was last deductable part he said before he started rambling and promptly fainted onto the floor around my chains. Great. We all looked away from Percy.

"Right we will wait here for the rest of the day until night. Now that we have the correct captives we cannot risk travelling in the day." Slowly they walked away to the other end of the line, the sound of their arguing over Atlas's pay fading as they got further away. I slumped onto the floor causing Percy give a muffled "OW". I shuffled back off his head and glared at him. "What _are you doing?_" I asked him.

"What do you think I'm doing? Taking a nap?"

" Well after that wonderful display you just gave I wouldn't be surprised. Anyway I thought you were out cold!"

Percy looked over at me and looked at me like I was I idiot." Duh , I was faking!"

"What? But why?"

"Cos if I randomly start sawing through your shackles in front of the General , I would get arrested , wouldn't I?"

"Wait, you are sawing through our chains? With what exactly? and most importantly _why_?"

"Yes I am sawing through your chains ,I am sawing through your chains with my sword and finally I am helping you because lately I have been having some really rotten luck and if I help you hopefully the gods will help me out a little."

I sighed. Percy then shifted to work on Thalia's chains.I pulled the shackles from around my ankles and tenderly inspected the blistered skin. Though the other people had their shackles on for much longer and probably were in lots more pain , this was probably the worst wound I had ever had. As soon as Thalia was free of her chains she also removed her shackles and started rubbing her ankles. I noticed Percy was almost sawed through his chains just in time for a couple of guards to depart from the front of the line and start to head toward us.

" Right , I'm going to have to talk quickly. This is what we gonna do to get out of here..." Percy said hurriedly and he continued to tell us his plan.

Thalia's POV

It was dark. The moon was hidden behind a bank of cloud cast the forest into shadow. The only light came from the odd fire that were dotted along the line that the guards sat around. Percy , Annabeth and I were surrouneded by three guards. They were stood in a triangle around us, The two at the front alert and on guard while the one at the back was leant against the tree we were hunched up was eating a small loaf of bread and was chucking small pieces of bread at us.

"If he throws ONE MORE piece of bread on me I swear I will damn the plan and go and punch him in the gut" growled Annabeth. Typical Annabeth whenever she gets cold, tired or hungry she also gets violent and short tempered. I knew this wouldn't end well. I knew we shouldn't of trusted Luke. I pondered Percy's plan. We had to pretend we were still chained up until we reached "the dump". Apparently the slave train travelled a circuit through out Greece (which would take almost a complete year) and finnish off at the cove. Along the way slaves were sold and captured. Apparently the old man we were talking to had been a successful farmer until Atlas came. When he and his men arrived the burnt down his crops, home and salted his fields before enslaving him, his wife , children and farm hands. All the others had got sold off around Greece leaving him on his own.

When we reached the cove we were to remain quiet until it was our turn to be thrown away; but if we were not disposed of then we were to wait until nightfall. Percy would give no further instructions , saying only "You would not believe me if I told you." when Annabeth and I asked. Slowly the night faded and the sun began to light up the sky. The fires were extinguished and the train started forward again. We were about two and a half days away from the cove but if we could make it in two if are feet werent shackled so heavily we couldn't actually lift our feet up from the floor; causing us to shuffle along at a really annoying pace. Also I kept getting wood chips in my shoes...


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's POV

The fresh breeze blew in off the sea whipping clothes and hair back. I deeply breathed in the salty sea air and immediately felt my senses sharpen, my energy being restored. I had known for years about my power. I am not entirely sure where they came from. But I can still remember when I first went to the beach. It was before we bought the farm-house. My Mum and I were travelling to her home town , were she now lives. We had travelled all day when we arrived at the beach. We stayed at an inn just across from the beach. I spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the sea. I only realised that something was wrong when my Mum came to bring me back inside. I hadn't realised that walking on water and playing with a small shark that had swum by was not normal. Or maybe I am just a bit thick.

We had arrived at the cove a couple of hours ago and the sun had quickly set. Now the moon hovered above the ocean its reflection rippling on the breezy sea. The train was lined up so we were against the edge of the cliff. I was sat on the side that was closest to the cliff. I had heard the guards talking and apparently the process would begin in the morning. I looked behind me. Thalia and Annabeth were fast asleep. I sighed before lying down on the grass and giving in to the heaviness behind my eyes.

"Get up Percy!Get UP!" said the voice before a sharp pain in my gut appeared. I opened eyes and glared at a frowning Annabeth. "Did you just punch me?" I growled.

"Yeah , in the gut. Anyway you need to get up! They have started the process!" she pointed down the line. I looked where she was pointing. The guards had started travelling up the line going through the slaves every once in a while one would be unlocked from the shackles and be pushed into a small group off to the side. I stood up and stretched. We watched as the guards slowly picked their way down the line. When they got to us there was no hesitation to unlock us and shove us into the small group. We were then moved into a line and positioned next to one of the cliffs. I was first followed by Annabeth and Thalia. Now the last phase of the plan came into action. I twisted round to face the girls. "This is where I have to know that you trust me. Completely. You have to do EXACTLY as I say. No buts, no questions. Just obey. Only then can I save you. Understood?"

The two girls exchanged a small glance before replying in unison "Yes".

"Just one question though," Whispered Annabeth " Why did you saw through our chains and then order us to stay still? We could have been far away by now!"

"Simple" I replied " Though that plan is easier the chances are we would have been caught by Atlas's men almost as soon as we escaped. But the reason I sawed through our chains was because I was getting blisters. And are you seriously telling me you would have rather walked all the way here WITH the shackles on?" The two girls grumbled quiet "No"s. Before I could say anything more Atlas's booming voice shouted out in front of us and partly deafening me.

"RIGHT! GET INTO SINGLE FILE AND FOLLOW ME!" his voice boomed. Slowly we obeyed aware of the 50 feet drop to the rocky shore line below. As we shuffled along I glanced down to the ground below us. There were rocks scattered along the base of the cliffs that wrapped around the edge of the cove. The only chance we had of my plan working was if we were thrown outside the cove away from the rocks. An idea popped into my head. When the line stopped I called out to Atlas.

"General, I have a request, my final request. Those two pompous stuck up snobs have given me hell me for the past couple of days. It is my most sincere wish that instead of you depositing them onto the rocks that instead you cast them over the edge and into the ocean outside the cove."

He glared at me menacingly before replying "Why should I? What good would it do me?"

I gave a menacing smile "That bits easy. The girls are children of gods. The entire of Greece worship them , they are not going to take their disappearances lightly. If you cast them onto the rocks then people might become suspicious. But cast them into the ocean and they could wash up anywhere. They simply drowned no questions asked and if neither the sea or sea creatures kill them the fall will. No one can survive a fall like that." I saw Atlas recognise what I was saying as true. An evil glint shone in his eye.

"You have a deal. The girls shall be cast out to the sea. But you shall too." I heard the girls cry out in terror as I tried to hide my triumphant smile. I joined the girls, faking terror at our fates. Little did Atlas know I had him right were I wanted him. We were frog marched to the other side of the cliffs by guards flanking us on all sides. When we reached the cliffs we were positioned in a line with our backs to the sea. I glanced behind me, and let out a relieved sigh, there were no rocks lining the base of these cliffs. I looked across at Thalia and Annabeth. They were giving me panicky glances. Annabeth leant over to me and hurriedly whispered "Are you _CRAZY_? What are we supposed to do now!?"

"This is where I need you to trust me. When I count to three I need you to jump. If you want to live you MUST jump. If they push you over I'm not sure I can save you. When you jump aim as far out as you can and try to keep your feet beneath you. Now pass it on." I hastily replied. Annabeth gave me one last despairing look before turning to Thalia. Soon Atlas joined us. I looked over to where the other slaves had stood and saw nothing. I closed my eyes and prayed for their souls. Atlas was stood in front us. One hand poised on the hilt of his sword the other holding another sword, my father's sword. He stood examining it. "This sword is uniquely balanced and beautifully made. Shame that is going to end up on the bottom of the ocean floor like its owner." He said before throwing it over the side of the cliff.

"Anything left to say?"He turned to me.

"Yeah" I replied "four things. One, two...GERONIMO!" I yelled the last word before doing a backward flip of the side of the cliff. About two seconds before I hit the water I yelled "THREE!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! sorry I haven't updated in a while its just been a crazy few months! I've had SBTs and choosing my GCSE's and stuff so yeah... anyway I might not update for a while because I am currently experiencing a bit of a writers block and I have started another story but I won't be up loading it yet. It's harry potter/percy jackson crossover... anybody interested? Anyway if anybody has any good story plot ideas message me and if I like them you could get a say in the story! Okay sorry for the chapter being so short! **

**Bye! xBlackFairiex**

Chapter 9

Annabeth's POV

The wind whistled past as I tumbled towards the sea. I was falling quickly and the sea was only a few metres below so I quickly sucked in a deep breath, I glanced towards Thalia and saw her wrapped up tight into a ball and her eyes shut tight, screaming. I quickly closed my eyes just as I was about to hit the water. The impact was hard. The water knocked all the air out of my lungs and my body felt like I had just been catapulted into a brick wall.

I floated for a while in the warm water flailing and trying to find which way was up, eventually I was pulled into a boat. I must have been under for longer than I thought as the sky had now turned darker . I breathed in hysterically for a couple of minutes before looking up. Also in the strange boat sat a drenched Thalia who was sat silently, shivering. I also saw a Percy who was stood staring into the distance and muttering quietly.

"_**What **_are you doing?" I shrieked causing Percy to jump. "And where did you get this boat?"

_"Don't do that! _I nearly had a heart attack! Annabeth look around, we're not in a boat."

I took glanced back around the small space before realizing it was not in fact a boat ,but a bubble.I stifled a shriek as I realized we were actually deep below the waters surface near the seabed. All around us fish swam in shoals, in between beautifully coloured corals and long waving plants.I glanced up and saw far above us the sun shining through the water casting a beautiful blue haze on everything on the seabed. I took another couple of deep breaths before daring to speak again.

"HOW, how much air do we have?" I stuttered. Percy glanced around the bubble.

"Probably another couple of hours worth," he replied. He had sat down while I was watching the ocean floor. I slowly sank down onto the bottom of the bubble and hung my head in my hands as I tried to process what my eyes were showing me. I sighed and pushed back tears, the events of the past couple of days had suddenly come crashing down on me, in a crushing wave.

"How are you doing this?" I asked quietly.

Percy shrugged."I don't know how. I've been able to do this all my life. I can't explain it, I just feel at home here surrounded by water."

"Okay. Can we please just get to the surface as quickly as possible?"

"Yeah, sure. Just wait one second" He closed his eyes and his brow creased like he was concentrating hard. Slowly the bubble began to rise.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. HELLO READERS! So I have finally updated and worked out a storyline for the rest of the story so YAY! I have also managed to write a few chapters on the Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover but don't get your hopes up just yet I'm not going to upload it for a while as I want to write most of the chapters previous to uploading it so you don't have to wait so long! Anyway storytime!**

Chapter 10

I gasped for breath as I staggered onto the shore along with Percy and Thalia. Percy of course was perfectly dry while Thalia and I were completely soaked. Again.

"Ugh, how many times can this happen in one day?" groaned Thalia while she tried to ring out her tunic.

We had broken the surface of the sea further away from land than we had anticipated, and the moment the bubble touched the surface popped, so we had to swim to the shore. I stood up and glanced around. It was a small sandy beach that was surrounded by forest.

"Well what now?" I asked. I felt a bit uneasy looking at the dense forest.

"Well now that we are free , I would personally like to continue on my way to Athens, just like I was doing before I was enslaved."

"You know what , for once I agree. Home sounds good." Thalia added wistfully.

"But we've just got away!" I exclaimed. I had spent so long wanting away from that place I was quite reluctant to go back so quickly.

"Yeah and within 48 hours we had been captured by a slave trader, lost all our food and transportation and been put to death. What a great holiday!" Thalia finished sarcastically. "We are going home and that's final!" she snapped.

"Ooookay , well I want to cover some ground before nightfall. So if I'm right then from this position, Athens should be north. Come on you two I want to move more than 30 feet away from this spot by sunset." He said before marching off into the undergrowth.

I walked over to Thalia and pulled her up and we dusted the sand off ourselves and trudged after Percy and was followed by a loud and clumpy Thalia.

By sunset we were deep into the forest.

"Here should be a good place to rest" Percy said while dumping some firewood he had collected on the journey in a gap between three giant oak trees that towered high above us. The gap was quite small but the trunks of the three trees were shaped like cots and would be perfect to sleep in. I chose one and took off my cloak and laid it over the bottom of the trunks/cot. Our cloaks had been the only thing we had been allowed to keep on the slave train. I sat down on my cloak grabbed a couple of sticks and got a fire going. Soon the only light left was from the blazing fire which cast dancing shadows onto the nearby trees. Percy went hunting and after a couple of hours came back with a rabbit. We cooked it on a spit made of twigs before digging in. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I took my first bite of rabbit. The past few days had been too busy and action packed for body functions. We finished the rabbit but I was still hungry. I curled up on my cloak and curled the rest of my cloak around myself. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the hunger pains. This was going a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I woke to the smell of deer being cooked on a spit. I stretched and yawned before sitting up. Percy was crouched next to Thalia, turning the spit. When Percy noticed that I was awake he took the deer of the fire and started to cut some slices of with his sword. He passed a few to Thalia, them to me. Hungrily we all dug into the meat , the best meal we had had in days but it felt like weeks. We hungrily ate all of the remaining meat, until we were stuffed.

"At last. Finally full." sighed Thalia happily.

"Well we better get on if we want to reach Athens on time."

Slowly we packed up and started trudging throught the forest. All around us were bright colourful flowers of all colours and sizes. The sun filtered through the tree canopy casting soft sunny light all over the forest floor. The forest was never silent. Birds called, trees rustled and creaked and a whole host of other sounds.  
Days passed and I had no idea how long we spent trudging through those woods - but I did know that the sooner we got home the better.

"Hey look!"

Percy and I looked up sharply. Thalia was pointing out into the distance at a shining marble city.

"ATHENS!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**hello! Sorry for the chapters being so short and the updates being so long. But since it is getting towards the end of the school year and I'm in a happy mood (dunno why ,I'm starting my GCSEs) i might as well get on with it. Also so I don't make the same mistake with other stories I have about 7 other stories being written as well but I'm not gonna post them until they have a very large amount of chapters. Right now the average is about 2 on each... so it might take a while but most of them are crossovers. Anyway my new favourite quote : "You can take my glitter but you'll never take my sparkle!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot... I think...**

Finally, we where in Athens. It was a hot summers day and the market at the entrance to the city was alive with bustling people. Percy, Thalia and I began wading through the crowds. I took a deep breath. It was good to be home. We climbed up through the city towards the palace. I walked up to one of the guards at the entrance and requested an audience with the king.

"I'm sorry sir the King refuses to speak to any one since the disappearance of the princess."

"What if I have information about the princess?" I countered.

He looked up sharply before hurriedly pushing us through into the garden courtyard that we had been sat in all those weeks ago. Then he let us hurrying in the direction of my father's quarters. Soon the King appeared running into the garden.

"You have information on my daughter?" Father demanded.

"Yes" I replied. Nerves had started to creep up my back and my hands had started to shake.

"WELL? What is it? Hurry up boy!" Father demanded angrily running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I ... I am not a boy." I stuttered.

"WHAT?" he demanded whirling round "What do you mean you are not a boy?"

I stood up straighter and pulled back my hood. "I am not a boy."

"A- No! It doesn't concern me what gender you are , only if you have information. You are clearly time wasters, GUARDS LEAD THESE TROUBLE MAKERS AWAY!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"EXCUSE ME? YOU INSOLENT CHILD, HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT IS RIGHT AND WRONG! YOUR LUCKY IF I DON'T BEAT YOU RIGHT NOW!" He shouted anger clear in his eyes.

I remained calm."It was only a suggestion my lord because if you did through us out then you would be sending away the very people you are searching for."

"What?"

"My lord look into my eyes and tell me what you see."

"Annabeth?"


End file.
